Many modern devices include networking capabilities. In particular, many devices include various communication and networking abilities. Modern applications are beginning to take advantage of this and provide for interconnectivity of such devices. For example, social networking applications, Internet of Things, wireless docking, etc. may provide for the interconnectivity of various devices. A variety of standards are used and/or proposed to facilitate such device connectivity. For example, Wi-Fi Direct, peer-to-peer, neighbor awareness networking, proximity discovery, or the like.
In order to provide mechanisms for device and service discovery, connection management, and session management in conjunction with such connection techniques, available services must be communicated. Typically, such services are discovered using Wi-Fi. As will be appreciated, this can consume a significant amount of power.